<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no body, no crime: Book Two by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874708">no body, no crime: Book Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Ginny &amp; Georgia (TV), King of the Hill, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(mentions of) Abuse, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, a little bit of torture, sociopathic protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Joe and Co have had enough of being the third wheel. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no body, no crime: Book Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: no body, no crime: Book Two<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/G&amp;G/KOTH has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): Disney(main) G&amp;G/KOTH(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Joe and Co have had enough of being the third wheel.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Luanne Platter...Brianne Howey<br/>Joe...Raymond Ablack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.</p>
<p>Shamouti Island. I would never be the third wheel again. Four months ago I was walking home at night and sprayed mace in the eyes of someone that I thought was following me. Paul introduced himself as my next door neighbor.</p>
<p>We ended up becoming friends and everything was fine until Paul's wife Georgia "invited herself" whenever we would hang out. Later I abducted Paul and his wife placing them in a cage located at the bottom of my basement.</p>
<p>They were burned with cigarettes and fatally beaten for months. Their bodies were buried under my house. When I was having coffee at Blue Farm Café Ginny the daughter of Paul's wife and Marcus who was Ginny's best friend sat with me asking if I had heard from "either of them". </p>
<p>"I haven't heard from them Sorry." I said.</p>
<p>I would never be the third wheel again. I befriended the daughter of Paul's wife and her friend. After finding out the two were sleeping together "without telling me" they were abducted and tortured to death "worse than" Paul and his wife.</p>
<p>My friend Elio warned me to be careful since people were "disappearing out of nowhere."</p>
<p>If only he knew. Later I befriended Joe the owner of Blue Farm Café and Luanne one of the Blue Farm Staff. The same awkwardness that happened while I was hanging out with Paul, his wife, the wife's daughter, and the friend of the daughter came up again one evening. We were having dinner at a Chinese Restaurant when I got up to leave. </p>
<p>"Hey man where are you going?" Joe asked.</p>
<p>"Joe don't fucking worry about that." I said. </p>
<p>I would never be the third wheel again. Joe and Luanne both "had to go." Later I abducted Joe and Luanne placing them in a cage located at the bottom of my basement. The original plan was to get rid of "both" of them. I decided to switch things up and allowed them to pick which one of them would be killed that night. The other would be spared. Luanne automatically picked Joe. Joe picked "no one."</p>
<p>I killed Luanne using the chainsaw and her remains were splattered all over the surrounding area. Confused, Joe asked why he had been spared. I replied that it was because he hadn't picked Luanne though the "bitch" had sold him out.</p>
<p>After releasing him from the cage Joe and I went upstairs for food talking and laughing like nothing had happened. I would never be the third wheel again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>